Chris Colfer is going to be the death of me
by legit-meaning-fantastic
Summary: Darren continued reading through the first paragraph, "And then Chris slipped his hand-", He felt his face get red, and he was blushing to the tip of his ears. Did people really think him and Chris do that?


Hello! Thank you for all the reviews on "I Seriously Love You." I'm thinking about getting a livejournal... because it seems to be easier on everyone. But, for right now, I'll just post my stories here. ALSO, they made a Kurt and Blaine fan-fiction website! Which is _fantastic_.

Anyways, uh- I usually don't write CrissColfer, and I generally don't ship IRL relationships, but this one is just so damn canon, I can't. And after the interview with Darren, when he said, "It could happen." It made me think, and I mean it totally could.

Anywhooo, this is my oneshot!CrissColfer! Uh- I got the idea from the interview, when Darren says, "Yeah- sometimes, when I can't find something I need, I'll just like Google myself to find the picture or information."

Also, I can't think of what to write for "I Seriously Love You" I feel like I'm _butchering _that fiction... because, I'm not great at writing... like, I have good ideas, but I need to be more descriptive. I mean, I'm an actor! I should be able to put every feeling in words, but for some reason, it's difficult...

_Anyways. _

Reviews are always nice!

* * *

><p>It was around 7:00 pm and the sky was a beautiful purple color. Darren was sitting at the edge of his bed, thinking. His mom had emailed him earlier that day, asking for the picture of him and Chris on set. That specific picture, with Darren smiling, covered in a blue slushie, and Chris's eye's squinted, and his teeth showing. No telling <em>why<em> she was asking for the picture, but Darren learned over the years to just not asking questions. That was always best.

Darren slide his finger across the screen and re-opened the email, trying to remember what picture she was talking about. He tapped the envelope sign on his phone, scrolled down the list and found his mom's name.

_Darren,_

_I'm looking for the picture of you and Chris... the one with the blue slushie all over your face? And Chris' eye's are squinted and his teeth are showing. I love that picture! And I wanted to show someone, so, please respond quickly with an attachment of the photo. _

_Thank you,_

_Mom._

Darren set the phone down on the bed, he remembers that moment now... Chris was coming off the sound stage, about to go change his wardrobe and take a quick break in his trailer, Darren grabbed his arm, "_Photo op!"._ Chris started laughing uncontrollably, "You're covered in blue slushie! Why on earth would you want a picture?"

Darren laughed, "Because you look adorable as Kurt! And this is our first day on set! And our first _Klaine_ scene of the year!"

"And it was a good one, except they ruined that hallway kiss with that damn blue slushie." Chris smiled, "Well, I need to go change if I want enough time to rest before the next scene..."

Darren blushed, "Yeah- you go do that. I'm going to go wash up."

Darren laid back on his bed and threw his hands in his hair, slightly frustrated.

He got up and paced a time or two, before realizing, _"Wait! You know what? I bet Chris has a copy of it or something. And that'll give me an excuse to talk to him..." _Darren's mind was racing. There really was no doubt that he's considered being with Chris. I mean, he's funny, he's witty, he's beautiful... but he's a man...

But honestly, to Darren, that didn't matter, he'd always told everyone that he was straight but he was never opposed to the idea of being gay. That's why he likes being Blaine so much, not only is it a wonderful job, and he gets to do what he loves, but he also gets to pretend to be something he's always been curious of being. I mean, you can't control who you fall in love with right? And he was definitely falling, in some way, for Chris. And to be honest, that scares the shit out of him...

Darren tapped the green phone button on his I-Phone and made his way down the long list of contacts to "Kurt". He laughed as he clicked it, the cast had an on-going inside joke where they all had the cast members listed as the character's they played. And then Ryan Murphy ended up putting the joke in the episode "Never Been Kissed." when Blaine texted Kurt "Courage".

"Hey! Chris- do you have that picture from yesterday?" Darren sat up on his bed.

"Uh- which one? It was the first day of shooting, everyone took a lot of pictures-" Chris laughed.

"The one where my face is covered in that god-awful blue slushie." Darren laughed.

"Oh! No! I don't have that one! I want it though! Send it to me?" Chris asked, still giggling.

"Well, my mom wants it too..." Darren sighed, "So, when I find it, I'll send it to you."

"Ah, well, I don't want to know why your mom wants that... but alright!" Chris said.

"Yeah- I just- don't ask questions anymore-"

"That sounds best..."

Darren laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow, Chris."

"Likewise."

"_Well that was productive." _Darren thought.

He stood up and walked to the living area of his small, L.A. Apartment. He passed by his mac-book air and the idea hit him, _"Wait, I can totally Google myself!" _

Darren plopped down on the couch and pulled the laptop to his lap. "Okay- let's do this." Darren said out loud, and took a deep breathe.

He opened the white laptop and clicked the password box and typed "harryfreakingpotter". He ran his finger across the mouse pad and made his way to the compass on the bottom of the screen and clicked it, then typed in the address bar: .com.

He laughed to himself and as typed in "Chris Colfer Darren Criss slushie pictures". Being Darren and his curious self, he decided he would troll through the "web" option before moving on to "images". He pushed at the arrow down key, scrolling down the results page, until something caught his eye... and his finger stopped pushing the key.

"CrissColfer fan-fiction" is what the words read.

Darren started laughing uncontrollably, okay, what? Like, did they spell Chris' name wrong?

And then he started to compose himself, and he decided to click on the link.

He soon found out exactly what "CrissColfer" meant. _It was a relationship name for Darren and Chris! What?_

Darren was practically falling off the couch, with laughter. He was so shocked! People actually... paired them together?

Him and Chris.

Chris Colfer.

The guy that he was starting to feel more for.

How did the fandom even know?

He started to worry, _Am I that obvious about it? _

Then he snapped out of it, _It doesn't even matter... at least I now know that half the world won't be surprised if I ever get the balls to ask Chris out. _

Darren continued reading through the first paragraph, "_And then Chris slipped his hand-", _He felt his face get red, and he was blushing to the tip of his ears. Did people really think him and Chris do that?

_HA. Only in my dreams..._Darren thought.

Darren kept reading, "_Then Darren threw his head back and moaned, Chris tightened his grip and pumped faster-"_ Darren felt a cold feeling rush through his body, He was _so _turned on right now. He'd only had like, 2 dreams about Chris before... but tonight- holy shit. He's going to have so many sex dreams, holy shit.

Darren's phone lit up next to him, _Text- Kurt_, he slid his finger across the screen to unlock his phone,

_Hey, sorry to bother you, but I found the picture!_

Darren fell back on the couch and lifted his phone to his eye level and typed out, _That's fantastic, send it to me!_

Then Darren's thoughts fell, down, far- far- far down, and the idea of Chris sending him _really fucking hot pictures_ came up...

Darren closed his eyes and said out loud, _"Chris Colfer_ is going to be the _death _of me."


End file.
